Memorias Blancas
by DemonessRaven
Summary: MANGAVERSE CAP 2 Londres esta debastada,no queda un alma con vida.Las cosas progresan e Integra tiene una reunión con los nuevos caballeros.Temas de discusión que no debían,salen a la luz!¿Qué pasará?DESPUES DEL ATAQUE NAZI.Amistad Integra&Seras.AxI.
1. Memorias blancas

Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, más no en . Después de leer el manga de Hellsing entero, decidí que necesitaba escribir algo sobre Alucard e Integra. La verdad es que me gustó el final, no es a lo disney y tampoco es un drama, es diferente. Pobre Integra y sus arrugas xDDD **(SI NO SABEN DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO Y NO LEYERON EL FINAL, QUE ESPERAN!?!?! VAYAN Y LEANLO)**

**Hablando de eso, les aviso justamente que este fic esta situado casi en el final del manga, por lo que no tiene sentido que se spoileen de una forma tan horrible si no lo leyeron xP**

Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que pasaron una navidad dificil como yo (DIOOOOSSSS, EL DOLOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR xD) pero que a pesar de todo, no se privaron de nada y comieron como si fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas....no tiene sentido esta dedicatoria, no? Bueno, lo lamento, jejeje.

**Hellsing no me pertenece!! Sino....algunos personajes tendrían muchos años menos xD**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es flashback_

Sin más, los dejo con el fic n,n

* * *

**Hellsing**

**Memorias Blancas**

_Por Demoness Raven_

Blanco. Blanco era el manto que cubría los restos de lo que había sido en algún momento Londres. Pero ese manto se encontraba sucio de ceniza y sangre. Meses habían pasado de la masacre creada por Millenium y el lugar seguía pareciendo un infierno; con la llegada del invierno, era ahora, un abismo congelado. Todavía se podían escuchar en el viento los aullidos de las miles de almas atrapadas en ese lugar, repitiendo una y otra vez sus últimos llantos agónicos. Era noche buena más ¿Quién querría celebrar algo en ese lugar? Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por la horrorosa carnicería que se había dado allí y siguiese vivo, no se atrevería a afirmar que existía algún dios o alguna figura protectora de la humanidad a la cual rendirle tributo.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa pálida oscuridad, una pequeña luz brillaba, proveniente de las ruinas de lo que había sido, hasta hace poco, una importante organización. Decir que Hellsing seguía en pie podría parecer una triste broma, pero para Sir Integra Hellsing eso era lo que la había mantenido y la seguiría manteniendo con vida: su orgullo, su sangre y su deber. Durante esos meses no había hecho otra cosa que recorrer la ciudad cazando al resto de los FREAKS y vampiros que quedaban. En una época eso podría haber sido una misión fácil; pero ahora, armada nada más que con una espada, lo que quedó del cargamento de armas en la mansión y su poder de voluntad, podría tardar años en liberar a Londres de esas almas impías que todo lo corrompían. No estaba del todo sola, Seras Victoria, quien era ahora una vampiresa completa, había tenido la opción de irse, pero esta se negó. Decidió quedarse en compañía de su nueva Ama, en memoria a su Maestro e insistía en que él regresaría. Integra trataba de no escuchar las tontas esperanzas de la draculina ya que sabía que dentro de ella quería creer en que Alucard volvería. Ella no era idiota, Alucard siempre, respondía a su llamada, _siempre; _y si no había respondido hasta ese momento quería decir que tal vez no volvería jamás...

Habían decidido descansar por esa noche, no porque fuese noche buena, sino porque Seras necesitaba salir de caza unos días ya que los bancos de sangre de la organización estaban todos destruidos y no quedaba ningún ser con vida en ese lugar. Integra estaba secretamente agradecida por esa pausa ya que sus heridas no habían sanado del todo y todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su visión aún más reducida a causa de la perdida de uno de sus ojos. Luego de dar una última recorrida a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiese algún intruso, regresó a su habitación. Le había costado un buen rato pero, a pesar de la humedad, había logrado encender la chimenea. Se levantó, y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación era una de las pocas que quedaban intactas, lo cual le pareció un regalo y una cruel burla a la vez. Se encontraba impecablemente ordenaba, y le hacía acordar dolorosamente a lo que había sido su vida. Por unos momentos le pareció como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si Walter estuviese a punto de llamar a su puerta y entrar, llevándole un té de tilo para que durmiese en paz. Apretó sus puños, sin darse cuenta, al recordar a su mayordomo; quien la había criado como si fuera su propia hija, quien la había entrenado, protegido y servido durante esos diez años…quien también la había abandonado y traicionado.

Se miró al espejo, allí estaba parada en medio de su habitación, vestida de traje y con sus armas fijas a su cintura, tratando de mantener su porte altanero como última descendiente orgullosa de la familia Hellsing…¿A quien trataba de impresionar? ¿A quien trataba de engañar? Estaba sola ahora. Todos sus seres queridos y aquellos quienes le habían jurado protección la habían dejado en algún momento de su vida. Su madre, su padre, su reina, Walter, hasta su dios y ahora _él_, Alucard también había desaparecido en la oscuridad. En un arranque de ira golpeo el espejo con su puño, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Trató de controlar su respiración, ignorando el dolor en su mano, que ahora comenzaba a sangrar. Debía recuperar el control de sus emociones, no podía perder la calma ahora. Necesitaba relajarse, así que con paso decidido se dirigió al pequeño armario donde guardaba el whisky y sus cigarrillos, hacía semanas que no fumaba. Abrió la puertecilla y se quedó helada. Al lado de la botella de whisky se encontraba una botella de vino tinto que solía guardar para algunas ocasiones especiales. Ella y Alucard habían tomado la costumbre de sentarse juntos y tomar unas copas en noches festivas (como la que tendría que ser aquella) y durante los aniversarios de la muerte de su padre…Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí, no quería dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de tristeza que amenazaba con sobreponerse a los demás, detestaba sentirse débil. Tomaría dos vasos de Whisky y se iría a dormir, nada de recuerdos y pensamientos tontos, se dijo. A pesar de haber llegado a una decisión no podía apartar su mirada de la botella de vino tinto, este era de color rojo sangre…como los ojos de _él_. Las barreras que rodeaban sus sentimientos comenzaron a quebrarse, con manos temblorosas tomó la botella y un vaso y se dirigió como en un sueño hasta la mesa que estaba frente al fuego. Se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo como el líquido bajaba por su garganta, tranquilizándola. Comenzó a sentir calor, se liberó de la parte de arriba del traje y de las armas, se sacó el prendedor de plata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa. La luz del fuego era tenue, por lo que decidió que la protección de sus anteojos sería suficiente y se sacó también el parche que llevaba sobre su ojo izquierdo. Se sirvió otra copa y se hundió en la silla, sus ojos observaban como el fuego se consumía pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún otro lugar.

_¨ Bienvenido a casa, Conde ¨_

_¨ Ya estoy en casa, Condesa ¨_

Sonrió entre triste e irónica al recordar esa escena. Cuerpos mutilados y empalados por todas partes y, arrodillado frente a ella estaba Alucard, su caballero en la armadura brillante. Eso era lo que había pensado de él cuando la había salvado de su codicioso tío y ese pensamiento infantil fue lo que cruzó nuevamente por su mente al verlo llegar desde el mar para salvarla nuevamente, no era un vampiro envuelto en una armadura oxidada, era realmente un conde en una armadura reluciente. Aquella no era la primera ves que la llamaba _Condesa_, y el significado detrás de esa simple palabra tampoco le era desconocido.

_Era víspera de navidad__ y todo Londres se encontraba celebrando, incluyendo a la organización Hellsing. Todos los soldados tenían ese día libre para poder estar con sus familias por lo que la mansión se encontraba prácticamente vacía, al igual que sus alrededores. Walter había insistido en decorarla de todas formas y hasta había armado un árbol de navidad en sala principal. Luego de eso preparó una gran cena para Integra y para él, Alucard solía acompañarlos con un poco de sangre y algún que otro plato si estaba de humor. Usualmente se quedaban conversando hasta tarde sobre asuntos de la organización mientras tomaban un té. Esta vez era diferente, Walter tenía una hermana que había fallecido recientemente y pensaba pasar navidad con su sobrina, para lo cual tendría que salir de viaje esa misma noche. Le había preguntado a Sir Integra si no quería viajar con él, pero ella se había negado, alguien debía encargarse de Hellsing y los vampiros no celebraban navidad. O eso era lo que Integra pensaba. Pero resultó ser que los monstruos también se tomaban sus vacaciones lo que dejó como consecuencia una Lady Hellsing sin nada mejor que hacer que hacer trabajo de oficina durante noche buena. Trató de ver el lado bueno, al menos estaba sola con sus pensamientos, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una noche libre de personas que entraran corriendo en sus aposentos informando de un ataque o de llamadas telefónicas a horas indecentes._

_-Deberías estar celebrando como el resto de los humanos, mi ama- Tal vez había cantado victoria antes de tiempo._

_-¿Qué quieres, Alucard? No te llamé para nada en especial- Sintió como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo mientras Alucard se materializaba en frente de su escritorio. No llevaba puestos sus lentes ni su sombrero, pero si se encontraba sonriendo cínicamente, como siempre._

_-Tu aburrimiento gritaba mi nombre. Después de todo, un sirviente debe complacer a su ama- _

_-No me molestes, Alucard. Quiero terminar estos informes e irme a descansar- Ella sabía que era mentira, y sabía que él sabía que era mentira. Pero era una especie de juego que les gustaba jugar. Se sobresaltó al sentir a Alucard detrás suyo, pero trató de ocultarlo. _

_-Vamos a celebrar, sentémonos a disfrutar de la compañía, ama- Pocas cosas tenía para celebrar en su vida. Trató de no darle el gusto de sentir como se erizaba la piel de cuello al sentir los labios de él rozando su cuello mientras hablaba. Estuvo a punto de agarrar su arma pero repentinamente una de las manos de Alucard apareció frente a su rostro, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto. Allí estaba él, frente a ella, sosteniendo en su otra mano una botella y otra copa._

_-Como dicen, no muerdo…mucho- _

_-Estas probando mi paciencia, sirviente- a pesar del tono de su reproche, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus labios luego de esa pequeña broma. Después de todo, sí tenían la costumbre de sentarse a tomar algo._

_-Sabes que tengo pocas cosas en la vida por las que celebrar- _

_-¿Y como te sientes con respecto a eso, mi ama?-_

_-No te burles de mi, Alucard, no estoy de ánimos para soportarte hoy.- Suspiró, no sabía porque se sentía tan agotada. Sentía como si tuviese cincuenta años, en vez de veintidós. _

_El vampiro apareció detrás de ella nuevamente y tomándola por los hombros la guió hasta la mesita que se encontraba en frente a la chimenea, haciéndola sentarse en una de las sillas._

_-Te estas tomando muchas libertades conmigo esta noche, vampiro. Debería encerrarte en las mazmorras un tiempo- _

_-Vamos, sabes que soy apuesto, sé que sueñas conmigo.- Integra estaba a la mitad de un trago y casi escupe todo, la había agarrado con la guardia baja, maldito vino, maldito vampiro. Esta vez sí sacó su arma y le disparó, acertando los tiros directamente en la cabeza. Alucard no paraba de reírse mientras regeneraba su cuerpo, esto le dio tiempo a Integra de ocultar su sonrojo mientras maldecía mentalmente a su sirviente._

_-¡Tarado! ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí!-_

_-No, no, vengo en son de paz. Además, tengo un regalo para usted, Lady Hellsing- Alucard hizo una reverencia burlona antes de sentarse en una silla y servirse una copa. Integra, por su parte, había olvidado por completo el comentario hecho sobre sus sueños. ¿Un regalo para ella? No sabía que esperar, exactamente. Walter solía regalarle alguna que otra cosa en navidad, nada importante. Pero ¿Alucard? _

_-¿De que estas hablando?-_

_-Hace unos veinte años, para desgracia de tu padre, logré escapar de las mazmorras. Me encontraba deambulando libremente por los pasillos de la mansión, respirando el aire refrescante de la noche, cuando oh! ¡Sorpresa! Me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Lady de Hellsing. Era una mujer bastante bella, me atrevería a decir, pero no te llegaba a los talones, mi ama. Tampoco tenía __tu valentía, cuando me vio, comenzó a gritar. En fin, terminaron regresándome al calabozo y aumentaron la protección-_

_-Alucard ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sea que quieres…hum…obsequiarme?- La situación se ponía aún más extraña. Nadie, ni siquiera Walter, hablaba sobre su difunta madre. ¿Qué se traía el monstruo entre manos? Ignoró el comentario sobre su belleza, nunca lo tomaba en serio. Después de todo, estaba segura que ella era solamente una fuente más de alimento y diversión para él…o eso era lo que trataba de repetirse cada vez que sentía los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo en presencia del No Life King, ya que en su interior sabía que estos no eran causados por el miedo._

_-Paciencia, paciencia.- su sonrisa no se borró mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.- Sigue sin ser tan bueno como la sangre. Lady de Hellsing, antes de caer desmayada, atinó a lanzarme esto, quien sabe que se le cruzó por la cabeza pensando que podría detenerme con este simple colgante. De todas formas no hay que dudar de su valor, es una hermosa joya.- Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de plata. Enganchada en esta se encontraba una cruz finamente forjada en plata, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El colgante relucía a la luz de la luna, emitiendo un brillo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Integra. _

_No sabía que pensar. El colgante en sí era fino, pero su mayor valor era que había pertenecido a su madre. Pocas cosas sabía de ella, había visto solo una foto que guardaba su padre, escondida. Walter le había mencionado alguna vez unas cartas, pero nunca las encontró, su tío debió de haberlas quemado junto con el resto de los papeles de su padre._

_-…gracias- se maldijo al escuchar su voz, esta había sonado demasiado débil, no sabía que le pasaba aquella noche. _

_-Por nada, ama-_

_Depositó suavemente la cruz sobre la mesa y se sirvió otra copa. Continuaron los dos bebiendo en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No sabía si era por el vino, por el regalo o que otra cosa, pero en un impulso, Integra agarró la copa de Alucard y bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en ella._

_-¿Ama?- Este arqueo una ceja, extrañado._

_-Supongo que te mereces esto, no tenía ningún regalo preparado y la costumbre dice que debe ser un intercambio.- Dicho esto agarró un pequeño cuchillo de plata que llevaba consigo siempre, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y la apoyó sobre la copa, dejando que la sangre cayera lentamente dentro de esta. Trató de poner cara de poker e ignorar el temblor que recorría su brazo. Alucard seguía cada movimiento con su mirada, lo cual no ayudaba. Finalmente, cuando comenzó a sentir que la pérdida de sangre la afectaba retiró la mano y empujó la copa hacía adelante._

_-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Bebe!- _

_Alucard se quedó inmóvil, observando primero la copa y luego su muñeca sangrante. Con un rápido movimiento tomó su brazo, acercando la herida a sus labios. Integra estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero en vez de eso debió tragar sus palabras al sentir la lengua de él lamer la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Una vez limpio el corte, Alucard se sacó el pañuelo del cuello y lo amarró para frenar el sangrado. _

_-Listo- _

_Integra largó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin querer, realmente era una noche extraña… _

Se levantó de la silla y salió al balcón. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba como en un trance. En una mano tenía el colgante de plata, el cual había llevado en el cuello desde aquella noche. Comenzó a nevar, pero también ignoró aquello, con la mirada perdida siguió recordando.

_Alucard se llevó la copa a los labios, cerró los ojos y olfateo la sangre. Aún con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a beber lentamente, disfrutando cada trago. Integra se levantó de su silla, aprovechando que el vampiro estaba absorto con su manjar y se alejó de él lo más posible. Tenía miedo de los sentimientos que estaba__n aflorando dentro de ella, sentimientos que, a toda costa, debían permanecer escondidos._

_-¨ Es un monstruo, es igual a las criaturas que la familia Hellsing debe destruir… ¿Porqué me siento así?¨- Ella sabía porqué se sentía así. Nunca tuvo miedo de él, nunca sintió la repulsión que sentía hacia los otros nosferatu. El siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla, desde el primer momento. La había acompañado, quizás, más que Walter. La entrenó, la protegió y la instruyó en todas las artes necesarias para liderar Hellsing. La ayudo a ser respetada por los caballeros de la mesa y le enseño a no temerle a las sombras. En las noches en las que las pesadillas la atacaban y se despertaba sobresaltada, podía contar con que él estaría en la esquina más oscura de su habitación, cuidando sus sueños. Sin embargo, cuando pasó de ser una niña a ser una mujer, se dio cuenta de que lo veía como algo que no era una figura paterna. Sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y probablemente nunca lo haría. Estaba mal, iba en contra de todo por lo que su familia luchó durante generaciones, en contra de todas sus creencias y en contra de su deber. _

_Miró desde la ventana hacía la ciudad. Veía las pequeñas luces brillar, la gente normal seguramente se encontraba celebrando. ¿Qué sería llevar una vida normal? ¿Cómo podían vivir tan felices, ajenos a todos los peligros que los rodeaban? Por más que trataba, no podía imaginarse llevando una vida tranquila como ellos. Había nacido en medio de balas de plata y sangre, eso era lo que había visto toda su vida, no es algo que se olvide fácilmente. _

_-Tu sangre sigue siendo tan dulce como aquella vez, hace diez años, ama- Alucard, quien había terminado de beber la copa, se acercaba ahora a la ventana sonriente como gato que se acaba de tomar un tarro entero de leche. Justo en ese momento sonaron las doce y comenzaron a dispararse los fuegos artificiales, poblando el cielo sobre la ciudad. Integra siguió mirando hacía la ventana, no estaba lista para girar y volver a ponerse la mascara de frialdad, no aún. _

_-¿Qué esta molestando tu mente, Integra?- estaban distanciados por unos pasos ahora._

_-…el ruido.- mintió, aunque de mucho no servía, sabia de sobra que el vampiro podría entrar a su mente y ver lo que estaba pensando. Si eso pasaba, no se sentía con la fuerza para resistirse._

_-Vamos-_

_-¿A dónde?- No registró el significado de las palabras hasta que se vio envuelta en energía negra y sintió como era transportada desde la mansión hacia algún otro lugar._

_-¡Alucard! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo?!-_

_-Shhh, ya casi llegamos.-_

_Integra no pudo responder porque, efectivamente, habían llegado. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que estaba en frente a una de las vistas más maravillosa que había presenciado en su vida. Era una pradera, frente al mar, pero esta estaba cubierta por nieve, nieve pura y blanca. Dio unos pasos y respiró el aire fresco, sintió como recorría su cuerpo, animándolo. Se quedó allí, parada, mirando hacía el mar, no sabía que sentía en ese momento. _

_-Estamos lejos de la ciudad, aquí no se escuchan los festejos de esos ruidosos humanos-_

_-…-_

_-¿Qué te detiene?-_

_-… ¿De qué que hablas?-_

_-Quieres correr, gritar, liberar todo lo que llevas dentro de ti, todas las emociones que aprendiste a reprimir durante estos diez años. Puedo verlo claramente, el miedo, la angustia, la rabia, la pasión, todos esos sentimientos puros necesitan salir. Nadie te esta viendo ahora, no debes tenerle respeto ni mantener las formas con nadie aquí donde estamos. ¿Qué te detiene? –_

_Como lo supuso, Alucard había leído perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando y lo había comprendido aún antes que ella misma. Había estado acumulando todo por lo que había pasado durante esos diez años gobernando Hellsing, siguiendo su deber. Por su deber había aprendido a disparar un arma, a planear batallas, a ladrar órdenes y a matar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, más su postura firme no cambió._

_-Sigues aferrándote a tu orgullo, sigues sin mostrar miedo, eso es lo que me impresionó de ti la primera vez, Integra. No corriste ni gritaste cuando me viste por primera vez. No, como una orgullosa Hellsing sostuviste tu cabeza en alto, apuntaste con tu arma y mataste a tu tío, decidiendo tu destino. – Podía sentir como Alucard se acercaba mientras hablaba- Eras una niña en ese entonces y ya tenías potencial, ahora eres una mujer fuerte… pero podrías ser más de lo que eres. Ahora puedo hacerte esta oferta, aunque debo confesar que estuve tentado aquel día, en las mazmorras. _

_-¿De qué oferta hablas?- en su corazón temía por lo que el vampiro estaba a punto de ofrecerle, porque era algo que había estado deseando desde hace un tiempo. Era como un pequeño fantasma que la molestaba en las noches, en cada momento de impotencia, en cada discusión con los idotas de la mesa redonda. Sintió las manos de Alucard posarse sobre sus hombros, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar._

_-No fui yo quien disparó aquella noche, no fui yo quien ganó el respeto de esos estúpidos que se hacen llamar caballeros, no fui yo quien dejó de temerle a las sombras. Tú elegiste vivir, vivir para mandar, para continuar con tu deber, para sentir dolor, rabia, enojo, pasión, alegría tal vez, en algunos casos. Me has impresionado, como humana ya eres superior a mí, por eso eres la indicada para caminar junto a mí en las sombras, para vivir por siempre. Ahora que sabes todo esto ¿Qué te detiene, Condesa mía?- _

_Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba, apretó sus puños contra su cuerpo en un intento de calmarse. Nunca quiso creer que significaba eso para él, que realmente la veía por encima del resto de los humanos a los que había llamado ¨ amo ¨. Sin embargo, allí estaba su Conde, diciéndole las palabras que más anhelaba escuchar. No se atrevía ni a pensar el nombre del sentimiento que tenía hacía Alucard, porque sabía que en el momento en el que lo aceptara dentro suyo, estaría perdida. La había llamado Condesa, la estaba tratando como su fuera su compañera. Sí, esas eran las palabras que más deseaba escuchar… y por eso debía decir que no. Maldito aquel honor que la ataba a su deber, maldita la misión que tenía para con su reina y su dios, y maldita su sangre de Hellsing._

_Quería gritarle que cómo se atrevía a hacerle una propuesta semejante, cómo osaba suponer que ella se rebajaría a su nivel, que se fuera al infierno y la dejara en paz. Pero ninguna de esas frases salió de su boca, ya que ninguna era verdad. Respiró profundo nuevamente y buscó su voz._

_-No puedo- esa fue su simple respuesta, más su voz no tembló ni mostró el arrepentimiento que invadía parte de su ser. Quería ser libre, como él decía, pero no era su misión en este mundo, alguien debía encargarse de Hellsing y ella era la única indicada. Sintió como las manos de Alucard presionaban con más fuerza sus hombros y por un momento no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la fuerte carcajada._

_-Nunca hay duda en las decisiones que tomas, insisto, serías una gran vampiresa.- liberó sus hombros y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, arrodillándose. –Escucho órdenes, mi ama.-_

_Todo se calmó dentro de ella al ver a su vampiro arrodillado, esperando órdenes. Volvió su mascara de tranquilidad y una sonrisa confiada adornó su rostro, nuevamente estaba en control de la situación. _

_-Estoy cansada, quiero volver a la mansión.-_

_-Como usted ordene, Lady Hellsing.-_

_Alucard los transportó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sola en su habitación. Decidió no pensar más por esa noche, solamente quería dormir y olvidarse de lo que podría haber sido. Ya estaba dentro de su cama, a punto de dormirse, cuando sintió la voz de Alucard dentro de su mente._

_¨ Esto no es el final, Condesa mía. Solo tendré que esforzarme más en el cortejo, algún día aceptaras mi propuesta ¨_

_-¡Alucard! ¡Sal de mi mente!- lo ultimo que escucho fue su risa. A pesar de ese comentario, durmió tranquila, eso quería decir que él seguiría estando allí para ella…_

Volvió en sí al sentir dolor en su mano y vio que había aferrado con tanta fuerza la cruz, que esta le había hecho un corte profundo. Sintió con fuerza el dolor en su mano y en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. No había sollozos ni quejidos, solo simples lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Lloraba por todo. Por la guerra, por Londres, por sus hombres muertos, por Walter, por la traición, por la sangre esparcida y por que finalmente había aceptado la verdad. Lloraba porque Alucard ya no estaba y no regresaría, lloraba por aquello que nunca sería. Estaba sola ahora, debía comenzar todo de nuevo, no sabía cómo ni de donde sacaría la fuerza, pero seguiría viviendo. No podía hacer más que seguir viviendo.

Se quedó allí parada, en mitad de la nieve, mirando hacía el frente hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y su cuerpo se entumeció por el frío. Finalmente, entró en su habitación y tratando de no pensar más, como aquella noche, se acostó y trató de dormir.

Repentinamente un fuerte viento abrió las puertas de su balcón y llegó hasta su cama. El viento traía un murmullo, más este no era agónico. Abrió los ojos y creyó escuchar una voz, una voz que conocía muy bien. Se sentó sobresaltada, pero no había nadie en la habitación, como era de esperarse. Una vez relajada volvió a acostarse, no sabía porque, de repente, se sentía tan tranquila. Juró no volver a llorar ni a mirar hacia atrás, como se lo había jurado de pequeña. No, seguiría hacia delante, devolvería la pureza a sus tierras, viviría.

* * *

Bueno, se que es un poco triste para ser un fic de navidad, pero necesitaba escribir sobre las emociones de Integra despues de todo lo que pasó. Durante el manga demuestra que no es tan ¨de hierro¨ como todos piensan. Eso es lo que me gusta de la Integra del manga, parece mucho más humana, por ende, en algún momento debía quebrarse.

Espero que les haya gustado. No prometo nada, pero al ser muy triste este panorama, necesito escribir algo más alegre para año nuevo, no? x3 Tal vez ahora sí escriba algo después del final, no lo sé, todavía estoy asimilando la edad de Integra xD

Si alguien que lee esto y esta leyendo Breaking the Habit y se pregunta ¨¡¿Que diablos hace esta chica que no actualiza?!¨ Bueno acá esta la respuesta x3 Además, necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, dos días la tuve de acá para allá sin parar, pero estoy contenta con lo que salió al final n,n

Sin más que decir, nuevamente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios. Esto es un one-shot, sin embargo, recibo sugerencias y consejos n,n

Felices fiestas!

Demoness Raven


	2. De como los caballeros

Hola!!! Bueno, ya se que hipotéticamente, la continuación de Memorias Blancas es Jaque Mate, pero surgió esta idea en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla!!

Tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre la relación de Integra y Seras. Todo esto comenzó hace 5 años cuando vimos Hellsing con una amiga por primera vez. Ella dijo ¨Yo soy Seras!¨ y yo dije ¨No! La posta es Integra!¨ y así nos peleabamos hasta qeu salió el fina y...jeh! Gane! Alucard se quedó conmigo JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! Bueno, más allá de eso, el personaje de Seras me empezó a gustar más en el manga! (En el anime le falla atrozmente a mi parecer) Y me gusta como pinta las cosas al final Hirano, con Integra y Seras hablandose con confianza, como si fueran amigas. Bueno,este es ¨el comienzo de la hermosa amistad.¨Asi que esta historia va dedicada a ella! (que dudo que la lea :P)

Y ya que estaba, me divertí un poco con los caballeros. SI, YA SE QUE en Jaque Mate hice que Penwood la conociera a Integra más tarde, pero me pareció una buena idea que se conocieran antes, ya van a ver. Después planeo re escribir Jaque Mate y así compretar esta trilogía n,n

Bueno, espero que les guste!

* * *

**De cómo los caballeros aprendieron cual era su lugar…**

_Por Demoness Raven _

Algunos meses más habían pasado desde la masacre en Londres y el lugar comenzaba lentamente a progresar. Ahora, los osados que quisiesen volver a vivir en la capital de su nación podían hacerlo si tomaban las precauciones necesarias.

El movimiento en la mansión Hellsing era notable, los soldados nuevos entraban y salían, había operaciones día y noche. Integra pensó que su ritmo de vida se acercaba irónicamente al de un vampiro. Demasiado para su gusto. Prácticamente no dormía durante la noche, y de día apenas pegaba un ojo entre una misión y otra. Al principio se encontraba sola, comandando a los soldados que por propia voluntad se habían alistado. Eso era lo que necesitaba, gente con actitud, dispuesta a pelear por su país. Después de un tiempo, descubrió que Seras tenía potencial de líder. Entonces se dividieron en dos grupos, uno comandado por ella y el otro por la vampiresa y salieron a cazar cuanto vampiro, ghoul o criatura sobrenatural encontrasen. Victoria demostró ser una buena comandante, la chica había desarrollado una fuerte actitud gracias al capitán Bernardotte. Eso, más el hecho de que fuese una draculina hacía que los hombres no dudasen un segundo en cumplir sus órdenes.

Sir Hellsing se despertó sobresaltada. Miró su reloj y agradeció a su dios. Faltaban quince minutos para su reunión con los nuevos caballeros. Sir Islands y el Teniente Walsh habían muerto meses atrás, así que todos los caballeros eran novatos a excepción de ella. Supuso que esta vez las cosas serían más fáciles, los nuevos siempre estaban dispuestos a escuchar la voz de la experiencia. La reina le había informado que entre los elegidos estaba el nieto de Sir Penwood, que tan solo tenía trece años y tomaba ese puesto porque el resto de su familia había muerto durante el ataque nazi. Integra no pudo evitar sentirse aunque sea un poco responsable por eso. Pensaba adoptar al muchacho como una especie de aprendiz, si es que demostraba las agallas que había tenido su abuelo, que bien escondidas estuvieron hasta el final. Se cambió el blaizer del traje por uno que estuviese limpio de sangre y se acomodó el pañuelo en el cuello. Miró hacia su mesa de luz, buscando sus anteojos y vio la cruz de plata. El colgante brilló reflejando al sol como en forma de saludo y ella se lo puso inmediatamente. Recordó fugazmente la primera reunión con la reina y sus guardianes. Alucard había estado allí con ella, y ahora también estaría, aunque fuese en su memoria y en ese colgante. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala que usaban para las conferencias, se había encargado de hacerla reconstruir nuevamente, y esta vez, la puerta había sido reforzada. No quería pasar por descuidada como aquella vez que los hermanos Valentine atacaron la mansión. No. Ese sería un error que nunca se volvería a cometer. Encendió un cigarro y finalmente abrió la puerta, sin saber que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones con respecto a los _novatos._

Horas después Integra Hellsing juró para sus adentros que los mataría a todos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todos los caballeros resultaron ser niños mimados que poco y nada sabía sobre su país y sobre la crisis por la que estaba atravesando. Eran todos jóvenes de su edad, pero por como pensaban, parecían ser chicos entrando a la pubertad. De lo único que habían hablado hasta ese momento era de sus historias, de cómo sus tátara abuelos habían hecho el dinero que les permitía estar en ese momento en esa posición y de la ceremonia de admisión, de cuando, y cómo querían que esta fuera. La reina le había hecho prometer que no se impondría sobre los jóvenes y que escucharía nuevas ideas, pero eso ya era el colmo. Para peor. ¡Algunos hasta habían tenido el atrevimiento de preguntarle si estaba soltera! El único que no decía nada era Sir Penwood, el pobre chico parecía avasallado ante la solemnidad de su cargo. ¿¡Qué solemnidad?! ¡Si eran todos unos incompetentes! La reina debía estar senil como para haber elegido a semejante basura. Retuvo más insultos mentales hacia su soberana y con fuerza golpeó la palma de la mano contra la mesa, haciendo que los presentes se callaran inmediatamente.

-Señores, me parece que lo que están discutiendo en este momento no es _para nada_ prioritario, dada la condición en la que se encuentra el país.-

-Disculpe Lady Hellsing, pero me parece que el asunto de la ceremonia es de suma importancia. ¿Cómo espera que desempeñemos nuestras funciones como caballeros si no se nos ha nombrado como tales?- El que hablaba ahora era el que peor le caía de todos. Era pariente de Sir Islands, era uno de había preguntado sobre su estado civil y osaba dirigirse hacía ella como ¨ Milady ¨ o ¨ Lady ¨, lo cual comenzaba a molestarle en demasía. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear al tipo en la cara. Cada vez que se fijaba en ella sentía como la mirada altanera de él la recorría de arriba abajo.

-Pensé que su majestad les habría explicado bien la situación por la que estamos atravesando.-

-Si, así lo hizo ciertamente.-

-Muy bien, entonces digo que este debate debe dejarse para más adelante, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.-

-¿Qué sabes tú de poder, mujer? Es un privilegio demasiado grande para ti, en mi opinión, siquiera estar en nuestra presencia. ¿Qué sabes tú de nobleza? No me vengas a dar órdenes a mí.-

-Se lo suficiente como para saber cual es mi lugar y por lo que veo tú no comprendes muy bien donde estás parado. Pasé por cosas por las cuales tú te harías encima de solamente soñarlas. ¡La ciudad esta destruida y tú hablas de ceremonias! ¡He visto poder tan grande que jamás podrías soñar siquiera en alcanzarlo! ¡Y he visto que pasa con los idiotas como tú, que apenas tienen un poco, ya se les sube a la cabeza!- No pensaba quedarse callada ante la insolencia de ese sujeto. ¿¡Quién se creía que era?!

-¡Claro! Mira quien habla, zorra de Hellsing. ¡Tu amante vampiro no esta ya en este mundo, aquel que te daba ese ¨ poder ¨ del cual tanto te vana logras!-

-¿¡Qué has dicho?!- Eso si que era un golpe bajo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla zorra!? Sintió deseos de descuartizarlo a él y a los demás, que asentían a lo que le estaba diciendo. No pudo rebatirle porque siguió hablando.

-¡Eso mismo! Es bien conocida tu historia fuera de Londres, _Lady Hellsing_. Es bien sabida tu relación enferma con tu mascota, el vampiro Alucard. ¿Así que mantenías relaciones con él a cambio de poder por sobre todos los caballeros anteriores? ¡Ja! ¡Pues ya no más! No pienso dejarme engañar por tus trucos, babilonia.- Ya había sido suficiente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso. ¿Realmente eso se decía de ella? ¡Había peleado con innumerable cantidad de ghouls y demás demonios para ganarse el respeto de su país y ahora un tarado le venía a decir que era una zorra! Para peor. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a insinuar siquiera que Alucard le había puesto un dedo encima de aquella manera tan burda!? Sintió como los deseos de matarlo recorrían su cuerpo y se intensificaban. Estuvo a punto de agarrar el sable que tenía en la cintura, cuando repentinamente Sir Penwood, con sus tan solo trece años de edad se levantó y encaró a Sir Islands.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a insultar de semejante manera a Sir Hellsing?!-

Todos se sorprendieron de la valentía del joven, incluyendo a Integra y al joven mismo, quien luego de haber dicho eso se tapó la boca con las manos, como quien dice un secreto que no debía de haber dicho.

-¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz niño! ¡Tú no tienes palabra aquí!- Penwood volvió a sentarse, todo atisbo de valentía desapareció de su semblante y se dedicó a mirar hacía el suelo. Integra decidió que no quería escuchar más a esos idiotas. Se miró las manos. Estuvo a punto de matar a ese hombre. El cansancio realmente le estaba minando el autocontrol. Si no fuera por el joven Penwood la mitad de los caballeros estarían sin cabeza ahora. Finalmente decidió abandonar el lugar por el momento, tenía que enfriar su mente, si no, no podría tomar decisiones. Se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Con su permiso _caballeros_, me retiro. Volveré cuando estén decididos a dialogar como personas decentes y no como idiotas sin seso.- Dicho esto salió del lugar.

*;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;* ;-;*

Victoria se encontraba terriblemente aburrida. Estaba metida en medio de una reunión de generales los cuales de gritaban los unos a los otros a más no poder. Eran la guardia personal de la reina, que ahora querían meter sus narices en las tácticas de Hellsing. Integra le había dicho que quería que ella les mostrara como eran las cosas realmente, pero era muy tarde para ella. ¡Las tres de la tarde! Cualquiera buena vampiresa se encontraría en la mitad de su sueño reparador, pero no, ella tenía que estar allí, escuchando a los tipejos tratar de imponerse los unos sobre los otros.

-¨ ¡Qué embole! ¨- Pensó Seras- ¨ Tal vez si…¨

-¨ ¡Ni lo pienses Mignonette! ¨- Le contestó Pip en su mente. -¨ Tus órdenes fueron claras. ¿Por qué no les demuestras a esos hombres de lo que eres capaz, como lo hiciste conmigo? ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrales ese dedo mágico y verás como se callan!¨

-¨ ¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Sir Integra no me dejó tiempo para mi cena!¨- Dicho esto, se levantó silenciosamente de su lugar y se dirigió a la pared más cercana, atravesándola. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos, ni se habían dado cuenta de que había abandonado la mazmorra. Lo único bueno era que la reunión era allí, alejada de la luz. Ella no odiaba la luz, como lo hacía su Maestro, pero la molestaba un poco, y más cuando debería estar durmiendo. Ignoró los gritos de Pip en su mente mientras subía las escaleras hacía la planta baja y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Acercó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta pero chocó con…otra mano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y al subir la vista allí estaba Sir Hellsing, quien la miraba severamente. Desde lo más profundo de su ser la verborragia salió de su boca como síntoma de la culpa. Se sentía como una niña que se había escapado de clases y era encontrada por la profesora que, se suponía, debía tener en ese momento.

-LosientoSirHellsing, yosequedebríaestarabajo, porfavordiscúlpeme.- mientras hablaba lo más rápido que podía el sonido salía de sus labios formando algo que casi podría asimilarse a una oración.

-Seras, no entendí nada.-

-Perdón.- dijo esta y tomó aire.- Sé que debería estar abajo, pero la verdad es que me aburría mucho. ¡Y tengo hambre! No pude comer nada desde que llegamos de la última misión. Pip me dijo que no me fuera, pero yo no le hice caso. Le juro que no lo volveré a repetir, por favor no me haga comer ajo.-

Integra la miraba con una ceja arqueada, incrédula de lo que oía. ¿Realmente la vampiresa pensaba que le haría algo tan terrible? Pensándolo mejor, supuso que su miedo tenía fundamentos.

-Victoria… ¿Te das cuenta que las dos estamos en la misma situación aquí, no?- Victoria la miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin comprender…hasta que la luz se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡La reunión con los caballeros! Pero ¿Qué hace aquí Sir Hellsing, no debería estar arriba?-

-Em- suspiró, sabía que ella estaba en falta tanto como la draculina.- Vamos a tomar un té.- Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró, esperando que Seras la siguiera. Esta se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, mirando hacia el frente, tratando de comprender la situación. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y entró, siguiendo a su ama. Integra puso una pava con agua caliente al fuego. Seguían sin contratar sirvientes porque ella no quería que ninguna persona inocente entrara a ese lugar hasta tener la situación más que controlada. No saber cocinar fue lo peor que le pasó en la vida, o eso pensó en el momento que se tuvo que preparar su comida por primera vez. Pelear contra ghouls podía, dispararle a cualquier monstruo a muchos metros de distancia, manejar rápido tratando de perder a sus perseguidores, hablar distintos idiomas, todo eso, menos cocinar. Y ahora pensaba que su habilidad diplomática estaba fallando también. Suspiró nuevamente. No tenía porque pasar por estas cosas. No tenía tiempo para perder, tenía por lo menos diez focos de riesgo agendados para eliminar ese día. En lo que menos debía gastar energía era en los idiotas que estaban arriba debatiendo sobre sus podridas fuentes de dinero. Si, la familia Hellsing tenía un gran capital. Pero la idea de la sociedad de caballeros era que se sustentaran los gastos para la eliminación de vampiros, después de todo, las balas de plata no crecían en los árboles. Giró y miró a Seras y por un momento casi, _casi_, se le escapa una sonrisa. La draculina la miraba con la expresión perdida de un cachorro que no comprende lo que esta ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres la sangre caliente o fría?-

-Eh… caliente.- Pip le decía que cómo dejaba a Sir Hellsing prepararle la sangre, que ella era su sirviente y que debía procurarse la comida ella sola, pero la joven no reaccionaba.

Integra negó con la cabeza mientras iba hacia la heladera en busca del paquetito plástico, no pensó que su relación con la vampiresa fuese tan distante fuera del campo de batalla.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, llevó las tazas con la sangre y el té a la mesa. Si bien habían logrado conseguir nuevas reservas del líquido color carmesí, ya no había té de hojas de Ceilán, como le gustaba a ella, así que se tuvo que contentar con el clásico Earl Grey. Se sentó y tomó un sorbo, sintiendo como lentamente se relajaba. Miró al frente y nuevamente la risa amenazó con escaparse cuando vio como la joven se revolvía en su asiento de los nervios. Esa era la reacción que esperaba de los incompetentes que estaban arriba, no de la vampiresa quien se suponía era un ser completo y menos que menos de una aprendiz de Alucard.

-Gracias Señorita Integra.- dijo finalmente, vencida por el hambre y vació su taza de sangre de un trago.

-Victoria… creo que de todos los que se encuentran en esta mansión eres la única que me trata con tanto respeto. Te pido que me tutees…eres la única persona de confianza que me queda ahora. Si quieres más sangre, quedó un poco, sírvete cuanto gustes.-

-S-si, está bien.- Seras se levantó, se sirvió más y se volvió a sentar.

-Entonces…Integra… ¿Que pasó?- Se sentía tan raro llamar a su ama por su nombre. ¿Querría decirle algo importante? Repentinamente el peso de sus palabras calló sobre su mente. _Eres la única persona de confianza que me queda ahora_. Tenía razón. Ni Walter ni el Maestro se encontraban allí. La Señorita Integra tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba, no estaba bien guardarse las cosas después de todo. Ella por lo menos tenía a Pip, pero Lady Hellsing no tenía a nadie con quien conversar sobre cualquier cosa. La idea le parecía alocada, ya que su ama no aparentaba tener esa necesidad de comunicarse de esa forma, pero por otro lado debía recordar que era humana. Esperó pacientemente pero Integra miraba fijamente su taza de té. Por el reflejo de la luz sobre sus anteojos no podía ver sus ojos y su cabello le tapaba la cara, haciendo imposible leerle la expresión.

¿Y si…entraba en su mente? Era idea de Pip y por más mal que le pareciera, era una habilidad que debía empezar a explotar. Además, por alguna razón Integra la había sentado a tomar el té, algo había pasado. Extendió sus manos invisibles hacia la mente de su ama, pensó que no lo lograría, hasta que las imágenes aparecieron en su propia cabeza. En un impulso se levantó de la mesa y estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina.

-Seras, ¿A dónde vas?-

-¡A matar a ese infeliz! ¿¡Cómo va a decirte semejante cosa!?- Se sorprendió ante la actitud asesina de la draculina y le recordó demasiado a Alucard aquella vez en el museo, cuando Enrico Maxwell la había llamado ¨ cerda ¨. Sonrió cínicamente, si tan solo fuese todo así de fácil.

-Victoria, siéntate. Si tan solo fuese tan fácil como matarlos a todos, créeme que ya lo habría hecho. ¡Tú lo viste en mi mente! ¿Así que estas tomando las malas costumbres de tu Maestro, no es así?-

-¡Pero el Maestro no habría dejado que te insultaran de esa manera!- La draculina se sentó contra su voluntad, enojada. –El Maestro los habría matado a todos.

-Ah sí… tu Maestro…ya no esta y me sigue causando problemas.- Ahora sí pudo ver la expresión de sus ojos, estos demostraban una tristeza infinita, indescriptible, más triste tal vez que aquella vez en la que Alucard había llorado sangre ante la muerte de Anderson, quien se había convertido en un monstruo…como él. Comprendía lo que pasaba. Siempre lo había sospechado y en ese momento lo confirmó.

-Tú amabas al Maestro.-

-…- El silencio era más explicito que cualquier afirmación. Era terrible pasar por lo que Lady Hellsing estaba pasando en ese momento, y Seras lo entendía. Pero por otro lado había algo que la aliviaba. Ella sabía que Alucard amaba a Integra de la misma forma o tal vez mucho más. Ella había estado dentro de la mente de su mentor y ponía sus manos en agua bendita a que él sentía lo mismo por su ama. Al mirarla a los ojos supo que algo debía contestarle, así que habló.

-Él regresará. Estoy segura, segurísima de ello. Él también te ama y debe querer volver con su ama a toda costa. Después de todo, eres su _Condesa_.-

Integra la miraba sorprendida ante la esperanza de la joven. _Esa_ palabra, nuevamente…_esa _palabra que despertaba tantos recuerdos en su interior… Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez debía esperar, sólo esperar. Mientras tanto tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación nuevamente. Al hablar apenas esas pocas palabras sintió como si un peso se levantara de encima. No sabía porqué, pero el optimismo de Victoria era contagioso.

En ese momento una idea cruzó por su mente. No podía matarlos, pero tampoco iba a dejarse pasar por encima. Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo prendió. Sí, verdaderamente era una magnífica idea, haría todo a _su_ manera, ya era hora de tomar el control sobre esos idiotas.

-¿No crees que sería bueno dejar de fumar?-

-No te pases de confianzuda Seras. Bueno, es hora de que esos inútiles tengan su merecido.-

-¡Eso es! ¡Después de todo eres La Dama de Hierro!-

-¡Dejen de llamarme así!- Amago a pegarle una patada a Seras, pero se le hacía tarde, así que giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Victoria…tienes que volver tú también. Golpéalos un poco y verás como se callan. Has como hiciste con el Capitán Bernardotte, él se debe acordar muy bien.-

-¡Si! Termino esta taza y voy. ¿Estas segura de que estarás bien?-

-¿Dudas de mí?-

-¡No! ¡Para nada!-

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Gracias Seras.- Dicho esto salió de la cocina. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en el pasillo con el joven Penwood, quien miraba a todos lados con cara de borrego a punto de ser degollado. Casi sintió pena por el chico y recordó que él había saltado de su silla para defenderla.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- No podía creer lo asustadizo que era el muchacho, al escuchar su voz casi salta hasta el techo.

-¡Sir Hellsing! Y-yo… bueno, es que usted se fue del lugar y yo quería saber si…si usted se encontraba bien. Mi abuelo siempre me habló bien de usted, me dijo que era una persona muy valiente y que yo debía tenerle mucho respeto. ¡Me pareció muy aberrante el insulto de Sir Islands! Tratarla como si fuera una…bueno, usted sabe. Suponer que usted estaría con un monstruo. ¡Qué descaro!- En los ojos del chico se vio reflejada a ella misma nueve años atrás, con toda su inocencia, dispuesta a cumplir su deber para con la reina y con su país. Si, realmente Penwood iba a ser un aprendiz bastante valioso, una vez que lograra extraer el valor que tenía adentro.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Joven Penwood. Gracias por defenderme, eso demuestra tu valentía y tal vez seas digno de ganarte mi confianza.- Se acercó y le revolvió el pelo con una mano, acción que iba contraria con la formalidad de sus palabras. –Ahora Sir Penwood, volvamos. Hay gente allí que debe aprender una valiosa lección.-

Caminó hasta la escalera principal y comenzó a subir. Penwood se quedó parado, lo había dejado maravillado. Finalmente se apresuró a alcanzarla. Casi muere de un infarto nuevamente cuando vio que ella sacaba una pistola. Al ver la expresión del joven ella le guiño un ojo.

-Así son las cosas en Hellsing.-

Dicho esto abrió la puerta de un manotazo. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron. Sir Islands se paró inmediatamente de su silla y comenzó a gritarle.

-¿¡Quién se cree usted para abandonar el lugar de esa forma?! ¡Qué falta de respeto! Ya veras mujer, voy a enseñarte lo que es… ¡AH!- No pudo seguir hablando ya que Integra apuntó y disparó un tiro en la mesa, a unos centímetros del caballero. Se hizo un profundo silencio mientras la miraban con ojos como platos. Ella se limitó a guardar el arma y dar una bocanada de humo. Qué bien que se había sentido eso.

-En primer lugar, esta es _mi _casa. ¡No toleraré insultos hacia mi persona, mi gente, mi familia, _mis sirvientes_! ¡Ja! Por lo que veo ninguno ha tocado un arma en su vida, seguramente solo para salir a cazar ciervos indefensos. Que desastre. Ni siquiera están armados. ¿Planean sobrevivir mucho tiempo? Pues así no lo lograran.- Dio otra bocanada y siguió, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.- ¿Quieren una ceremonia de iniciación? Muy bien, yo les daré una. Dudo que su majestad se disguste luego de escuchar su comportamiento…es más, tal vez los rebaje de su puesto. Aunque siempre puede quedar entre nosotros. Los reto a un duelo de esgrima a _todos_ los aquí presentes. ¿Qué les parece? Seguramente sus adineradas familias les pagaron clases. ¿No es así? Bien. ¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué esperan!? ¿O le tienen miedo a una mujer, como dicen ustedes?-

Rojos de la ira, todos los caballeros orgullosos se levantaron de sus lugares. Los había insultado en el ego y no permitirían que _esa_ se saliese con la suya.

-Muy bien, tal vez sea mejor erradicar los problemas que hay dentro de esta sociedad de una vez por todas.- Dijo Sir Islands, altanero. Integra lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar, guiándolos a todos por la mansión. Sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que les estaba a punto de pasar. Después de todo, cómo le había dicho a Penwood, así eran las cosas en Hellsing. En su mente escuchó una carcajada de esa voz tan familiar que la había acompañado todos esos años. Definitivamente su vampiro tenía parte de la culpa de que ella estuviese a punto de barrer el piso con esos hombres, pero ¡Oh! ¡Cómo lo disfrutaría! Y sabía que si él estuviese presente lo haría también, ya que nadie insultaba a _su Condesa._

_

* * *

  
_

Jejeje, que tul Penwood? Bueno, el final de la historia creo que ya lo conocen :P La semana que viene vuelvo a subir acá Jaque Mate n,n Cualquier comentario que quieran hacer ya saben! Review! Saben que me encanta constestarles sus reviews xD

Mucha suerte!

Demoness Raven


End file.
